Mrs Song
by Doctor-River
Summary: The Doctor has a very important question to ask River Song...


**A/N: I decided to write another oneshot in between updating my multi-chapter crossover becasue I wanted a break. I know I've already written a proposal fic but, this one is so much better! The song I used is actually called 'Me And Mrs Jones' by Michael Buble, but of course I had to change a little bit of that! So please enjoy and I will try to update my other fic soon...**

* * *

><p>He poured her a bubbling glass of champagne and clinked glasses with her. All of the other customers had now settled at their tables and started with their drinks as well.<p>

"Cheers!" the Doctor wore his overly-excited grin on his face.

"Cheers!" River Song said in unison and she took a sip. "But Sweetie, I just have to ask what's the occasion?"

"Occasion? There doesn't need to be an occasion for me to want to have a good night out with my closest friends." He smiled.

"Right but all of them?" she looked around all of the other tables in the restaurant. There were so many familiar faces at every one. All of the Doctor's defenders of the Earth gathered in the same place all dressed up. Even the Torchwood crew and his duplicate self with Rose and the family from parallel Earth had made it.

"Why not? It's been a while since some of them have seen me, so may as well go somewhere fancy to enjoy the catching up!" he chuckled softly then drank his glass of champagne.

River looked at him quizzically. "You're dressed up..." her crystal eyes scanned him up and down.

"So?" he responded, not quite following where she was going with that statement.

"You never wear _normal_ suits unless it's a really special occasion and I have a few people here to back me up on that..." she looked around the room again.

"Oh, you're such a spoil sport. You know that don't you River?" he whined whilst she merely grinned trying to look innocent but her natural cheekiness just seeped through. "I'm dressed up because I have a speech I was going to say and I wanted to look good."

"Ok, ok..." River just simply laughed, still enjoying having the power to tease him. "So where are my parents, you didn't forget them again did you?"

"No, of course not! They're helping out backstage... now if you'll excuse me..." he rose from the booth they were sitting at in the middle of the lower floor of the restaurant.

The lights on the stage lit up and the Doctor walked on smiling at everyone in the room, all of his closest friends. His eyes fell on River sitting at the booth in his eye-line by herself, right where he wanted her for now...

"Good evening Earth's finest defenders! Yes this is me, I am the Doctor not all of you will recognise me but I'm still the same man that has travelled the universe with each and every one of you and I don't regret a second of it..." he took a pause to remember his travels with each and every person from little Susan and her family right up to Amy and Rory. "Before travelling with you lot, I felt so alone I thought no one could understand me, could help me but you proved me wrong! You have all shown and taught me so much... You've shown me trust, team-work, friendship and most importantly... love. In fact you've all shown me so much love that I've actually fallen in love..." he gazed at River as he spoke. "My darling River Song, I love you so much..."

A piano was wheeled on stage by Rory and he didn't leave once it was in place. He sat down on the stool on front of it. Music started to play, presumably Amy was working the sound system backstage and Rory began pressing the keys on the piano perfectly in time. River rolled her eyes; of course her parents would be involved with something like this. The Doctor took the microphone from the stand and held it close to his lips.

"_Me and Mrs Song, we got a thing going on. We both know that it's wrong. But it's much too strong to let it go now" _He sang with perfection, his voice oozing with passion. But there was one thing that played on River's mind which she normally teases him about, only this time it has her paranoid. "But I'm not a 'Mrs'..." she pondered on that thought...

_"We meet every day at the same cafe. Six-thirty I know she'll be there. Holding hands, making all kinds of plans. While the jukebox plays our favourite song" _He grinned at her, they may not meet at the cafe but they meet at the TARDIS and instead of him knowing she'll be there, she knows he'll be there, ready to catch her or figure out her messages. They were so complex not even any song in the universe could describe them quite right in every way...

_"Me and Mrs, Mrs Song, Mrs Song, Mrs Song. We got a thing going on. We both know that it's wrong. But it's much too strong to let it go now" _His voice was so full of love as his eyes kept wondering across the room before always finding River's through the almost darkness. He gestured for her to join him, she of course refused at first but when the spotlight shone on her she slowly rose from her seat feeling the embarrassment flood through her. She tentatively stepped up onto the stage and joined the Doctor at the microphone, at first refusing to sing.

_"We gotta be extra careful. That we don't build our hopes too high. Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I. Me, me and Mrs, Mrs Song, Mrs Song, Mrs Song" _He was now only focussed on River as he continued singing. She had plucked up the courage to start singing with him, quietly at first but her confidence grew and she sang in perfect harmony with him. They looked perfect- the Doctor in his penguin tux and trademark bowtie with his leather shoes and River, her hair in a bun and she was wearing a deep red gown with a split all the way up the side and a very low cut with two pieces that split to cover her breasts, she had her famous outrageously high red heels on.

_"Well, it's time for us to be leaving. And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside. And now she'll go her way, I'll go mine. But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time. Me and Mrs Song, Mrs Song, Mrs Song" _As the Doctor sang the last few notes at the top of his lungs he took hold of River's hand and lowered onto one knee. He reached into his pocket and held out a small velvet box.

"River Song, I've never felt this way about anyone before I met you. Everything about you makes my hearts beat a little faster. Your beauty, your brains, your brilliance, you never cease to amaze me. Our relationship certainly isn't easy but time can't get in the way of my true feelings for you, I love you... River Song, will you marry me?"

River was left speechless for a moment... she had never expected him to propose let alone in front of all of his dearest friends. He had hired out the whole restaurant just to propose to her. She tried to hold back the tears filling her eyes as she gazed from the Doctor to the ring and back. "Oh Doctor, yes! A million times yes!" she knelt down and threw her arms around him pressing her lips to his passionately. Their lips locked in a blaze of burning desire and their tongues danced the tango of love.

As their lips parted, the Doctor took the ring out of the box and slipped it on River's finger, a perfect fit. It had a silver band and a small pink quartz either side of a small glass dome. Inside the glass dome was silver swirling dust of some sort.

"It's the dust of the north star of Derillium, Flusslied. I know you've always wanted to see Derillium and we will someday but this is the closest we can get for now." He kissed the back of her hand and wiped away her tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks.

"All of time and space my love, where to next?" River smiled.

"Our wedding!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that, I just had to include a little Derillium reference in there, I don't think I'd ever be able to write a complete Derillium fic without crying constantly! And to pronounce the name of the star it is Fl-us-lee-edd, which if you break up the two words 'Fluss' and 'Lied' they translate into 'River' and 'Song'. Please review, reviews are loved...**


End file.
